


Catra Wears Knife Panties

by carry_on_my_gayward_son



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow - Freeform, F/F, Foreplay, She-ra - Freeform, Soulmate AU, adora - Freeform, adora and catra are aging, catra - Freeform, catradora, glimmer - Freeform, roommate au, you start aging when you move in with your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_gayward_son/pseuds/carry_on_my_gayward_son
Summary: Catra has been rooming with Adora, Glimmer and Bow since they all finished high school. She developed a crush on Adora not long after. Little do they know that they've been aging - something that only happens when soulmates move in together.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Catra Wears Knife Panties

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering about Glimmer and Bow: they are not soulmates in this au. They're also not dating but they are interested in each other. Who knows maybe I'll write a sequel about them. We'll see.

Five years ago, at twenty years old, I moved into a house with my three best friends. At the time, it seemed like it was going to be a temporary thing but living with them has been a lot more fun and interesting than I care to admit. We discussed the whole stop aging at eighteen thing when this started looking like a long-term situation, but we figured we’d eventually meet our soulmates and move out to grow old with them. Except, I never thought that I’d start growing old while I still lived here, and not even realise that I was aging.

“House meeting!” I hear Glimmer yell down the hallway.

I sigh and roll off my bed and onto the floor. I stand up and put my bookmark in my book before leaving the room. I run into Adora outside, the only other one with her room on this side of the house, and I smile shyly. When I realised I liked her a few years ago, I kind of forgot how to act around her.

“How’d that interview for the editing job go yesterday?” She asks.

I nod. “Yeah, it was good. The woman said she really liked me for the job and I’m meant to hear whether I got it in a couple of days.”

She smiles encouragingly, and I follow her down the hallway towards the living space.

When we moved in, we’d all had jobs for a while, so we’d saved up quite a bit. The house was pretty cheap cause it was pretty small, and we got a loan to help pay for it. By the time we’d bought the house and counted up our remaining funds, as well as some financial help from our parents, we’d realised we had enough to redo the house. So, we got our sledgehammers along with some eager to help/destroy family members and we knocked down half the house. Bow and I were in charge of designing the new half of the house and the other two helped build the house. We made the living room and kitchen area bigger and put two rooms on the new side of the house, as well as the original three bedrooms. We drew lots to see who got which rooms before we designed the bedrooms and Bow and Glimmer won the new rooms. So, they each paid for whatever they wanted to do to their rooms and Adora and I got the fancy new bathroom on our side of the house. Of course, then Bow and Glimmer decided to put en suites in their rooms, so that didn’t work in our favour after all.

We step out of the hallway into the living space and see Bow and Glimmer already sitting on the love seat and armchair. I take part of the L-shaped couch and Adora plops down next to me before lying down and placing her head in my lap. I reach my hand up and starts running my fingers through her hair.

“What’s this meeting about?” Adora asks.

“You two,” Bow replies.

My head snaps up from looking down at Adora and I look to the other two. Adora’s head turns to look at them too, but she doesn’t lift her head. Bow is watching us with a knowing look and Glimmer is smirking.

“What about us?” I ask.

Glimmer lifts an eyebrow and gestures towards us. “You have a very couple-y dynamic, to start with.”

“To start with?” Adora asks, pushing herself up and she swings her legs around to the floor.

Bow turns to Glimmer and leans forward to whisper something to her. Adora turns to look at me and I shrug.

“Okay listen, I was busy studying, so if this was just you two deciding to meddle, then I’m going to go,” says Adora as she pushes herself to her feet.

I stand too and say, “Yeah. I’m gonna go too. This doesn’t seem urgent, and it’s not like this is your business anyway.”

Tayla stays silent and lets us walk away but Glimmer speaks.

“Haven’t you guys noticed anything weird about yourselves these past five years?”

I stop and turn around. I hear Adora stop and she walks back to stand beside me.

“What are you talking about?” She asks.

“We all know how the soulmate thing works. You stop aging at eighteen and you start aging again when you move in with your soulmate so that you can grow old together. We all said when we met our soulmates we’d move out so that we could live with them and grow old,” Glimmer says.

“Is this going somewhere? Or are you giving us a year four health lesson?” I roll my eyes and start to turn around again.

“You guys have been aging.”

I freeze.

No one says anything more for a few seconds.

“What?” Adora whispers.

“Cause you’re both still relatively young it was kind of hard to tell at first, but it did grow more obvious. Then we-” Glimmer gestures to Bow. “-discussed the whole thing about a year ago and found out we’d both noticed it. But we decided to let you guys realise on your own, because you were right, it is your business. Unfortunately, you’re both idiots and we can’t take this anymore. So yeah. Now you know.”

I turn around and find Adora looking directly at me. Now that I look closer, I can tell she looks slightly older than she did when she was eighteen. And now that I think about it, I do remember blaming my slightly changing features on my lack of sleep, or stress, or on my diet. Even though I know those wouldn’t have affected me in the way I was changing.

“You were right. This isn’t your business,” Adora says to the other two, although she’s still looking at me.

I hear Glimmer and Bow start to speak, but Adora takes my hand and switches places with me to lead me back down the hallway.

When we redid the house, Adora and I talked about leaving the third original bedroom as a guest room but decided to turn it into our own personal living room and filled it with bookshelves and gaming stuff, as well as a sofa bed, just in case of guests. This is where she leads me now.

She climbs onto the sofa and sits on the armrest and I sit opposite her, cross-legged.

“So-”

“Well-”

We both stop. I look away and she coughs awkwardly.

“You can go first,” I say, still looking away from her.

“Uh, well, I was just going to say that we both know what aging after eighteen means.”

I nod and look up again. Adora is looking down at me, fear written all over her face.

“Listen, if you don’t want a soulmate, then I’m fine with moving out,” I say, despite the fact that it’s a lie.

“What? No! Why would you do that?” She drops off the armrest and shuffles forwards to kneel in front of me. “I don’t care about soulmates, that much is true, and I know you know that. But I do care about you, Catra. I’ve been in love with you since high school, but I know you like the idea of soulmates, so I just left you alone.”

My mouth drops open. “Adora, that’s five years.”

She shrugs. “Seven years. But I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. If you don’t feel the same, that’s completely fine. If you want to move out and find someone you actually-”

I shut her up by reaching up and pulling her down to me. I press my lips to hers and lean backwards, pulling her with me. She falls between my legs as I lean against the armrest. She pushes herself up and pulls away slightly.

“I’ll take it that you feel the same way?” Adora asks, pressing her forehead to mine and nuzzling my nose with hers.

I giggle and nod. “I feel the same way.”

Adora presses her lips to mine again and pulls me further down the couch, so that she’s completely above me. I reach up and run my hands through her hair, and moan as she runs her hands over my thighs, hips, stomach.

I trace one of my hands down the back of her head, over her neck and down to her chest, which I push on and open my eyes to look up at her. “We don’t have to go any further today if you don’t want to.”

“I want to. Do you?”

I nod. “I do.”

She grins down at me, and she’s full of mischief. “Well in that case…”

She clambers off the couch and I frown, sitting up. “Wha-”

She leans down to slide her hands under my butt and lifts me up. I let out a yelp and wrap my legs around her waist, as well as my arms around her neck. She laughs softly into my neck and carries me out of the room.

“Your room or mine?”

“As if you could handle all the dark colours in mine,” I breathe out as she presses a kiss to my neck.

“I won’t be looking at the décor,” she replies.

“Well in that case… I wasn’t going to say anything, but my bed is much more comfortable than yours.”

Adora pushes through the door to my room and carries me towards the bed, where she lays me down softly and climbs over me. She presses her lips to mine and I protest, so she pulls away.

“What? Are you okay?” She rolls off me and gives me some space.

I laugh and lean up to kiss her again. “I’m perfect. I just think maybe we should shut the door.”

She laughs. “Right. Good idea.”

I watch as Adora slides her hand over my stomach and fingers my shirt. “I want this gone by the time I’m back on this bed.”

I grin, and she slips away from me to shut the door. I pull my shirt over my head and throw the swath of red fabric onto the floor. Adora turns as the door clicks shut behind her and I hear her suck in a breath.

“Forgot that I don’t wear bras?”

She chuckles softly and saunters towards me. “I certainly won’t forget again.”

My feet are still dangling over the side of the bed and Adora stops between them, running one of her hands over my ankle. I watch with held breath as she tugs me towards the edge of the bed by my legs. She runs her hands up the sides of my legs to the waist of my jeans. Gentle fingers unbutton and unzip my jeans before starting to tug on them. I lift my hips and then my legs to help the process along.

Adora watches my jeans as she pulls them off completely and drops them onto the floor. Then she turns back to me and barks a laugh.

“You’re really wearing knife-patterned underwear?”

I sit up, lean forward and spread my legs as I bend them, pulling them towards me slightly. “And? Is that a problem?”

She sucks in a sharp breath. “Not at all. Come here.”

I pull my legs under me and crawl across the short distance to her. She slides her hands over my bare waist and pulls me flush against her body. I slide my hands up and rest them on her cheeks.

She hums. “I love you.”

“I’ll admit that while I haven’t been in love with you for seven years, I love you too.”

I reach up and pull her face down to mine before pressing my lips to hers, deeply breathing in the sweet, sweaty scent of her. She draws back and takes some shaky breaths. She tilts her chin down and looks at me from under her eyelashes, raising an eyebrow to complete the image.

“You’re not stalling, are you?”

I grin. “I was about to tell you to get on with it, actually.”

She grins in return and hooks her index fingers in each side of my underwear, smirking as she begins to draw them down my legs. I bite my lip as I watch her head lower to the now naked space between my thighs and throw my head back at the first contact.


End file.
